Her Walk
by Shamygirl
Summary: Amy and Sheldon have wild night that and the next day Penny notices something that is a little off about the way that Amy is walking. I own nothing! I am just a fan of TBBT :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_"Amy come to bed please!"_

Sheldon pleads for what feels like the ten thousandth time since he got in bed 15 minutes ago.

He hasn't had a night alone with Amy since their honeymoon last month where they both weren't absolutely exhausted from work and fell straight to sleep and he misses her.

 _"I'm sorry but unless you want me to have to go to the university tomorrow I have to finish this analysis on the study on the negative effects of the amount of nicotine in a single JUUL pod on the cognitive function of the brain,"_ Amy tells him for the third time that night.

She misses him just as much as he misses her, if not more, but she has been the one that is extremely busy and preoccupied so it hasn't been as tedious for her.

Coming out of their room to see this "analysis" he keeps hearing so much about and how it's coming along, Sheldon notices a little pink bag on the kitchen counter that wasn't there when he went to their bathroom to get ready for bed just 30 minutes ago.

 _"What's this?"_ Sheldon asks with a grin that stretches across his face like the Jokers. As he struts to the kitchen counter, holding up the bag with his thumb and pointer finger and swaying it behind Amy's head.

 _"Oh, that?"_

 _"That's nothing."_ Amy says without turning around and so nonchalantly that Sheldon actually thinks she is being serious for a moment.

Meanwhile, with her face still turned towards her computer screen and a smirk the size of Texas on her face, Amy is so glad she just finished the last bit of work she had for the next two days. She has been working nonstop for the past three weeks trying to make up for the time she lost during the honeymoon. She feels bad for being so distant but she knows that he understands. For him being so wonderful these past few weeks, Amy decided to stop by the only store that Sheldon likes more than the train store.

Victoria's Secret...

She got a new Red sheer babydoll nightie and a pair of matching panties. Two of Sheldon's favorite things, Amy in lingerie and the color red on her.

 _"Go back to bed cuddles, I'm almost done. I will be in there in about 3 minutes. Can you wait 3 minutes? Then I promise to make up for the last three weeks, you have me uninterrupted for the whole weekend, and I will let you see exactly what is in that bag… how does that sound"_ Amy says with a wink turning around to see her slack-jawed husband staring a lust filled gaze into her eyes.

 _"Fantastic!"_ Sheldon said while turning on his heels and practically running back into his bedroom to light some unscented candles and put on some relaxing music.

As Amy finishes up sending her analysis to be filed by her undergrads to one of her colleagues, she glances over to the little pink bag on the kitchen counter recalling just what happened the last time she surprised her husband with lingerie.

 _"Oh my… hoo,"_ Amy says with remembrance in her eyes of just how amazing their whole honeymoon was, wishing they could go back to that moment.

Being brave Amy decides to change in the living room and surprise her amazing husband by being fully in her attire when she walks into their room.

Fully dressed in her new nightie and feeling as sexy as ever, Amy struts into their room exactly three minutes later to find Sheldon sitting on the bed patiently waiting for her.

 _"Holy shit…"_ Sheldon practically screams when he sees his gorgeous wife in her new outfit

 _"So you like it?"_ Amy asks, suddenly feeling shy and playing with the material flowing on and around her midsection.

 _"Like it? What did I do to deserve this?"_ Sheldon asks with a look of astonishment and lust in his eyes

 _"I don't know, you have just been so understanding these past few weeks about me having to work so hard. So I figured that I could be your reward. I'm all yours for the next two days Dr. Cooper And I have been a very VERY bad girl…"_ Amy says giving him a look that he knows all too well as her "fuck me till I can't move" look. And that is exactly what he intends to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M**

This is my first time writing anything even close to smut so please be kind…

I don't own The Big Bang Theory or anything but this story

" _I don't know, you have just been so understanding these past few weeks about me having to work so hard. So I figured that I could be your reward. I'm all yours for the next two days Dr. Cooper And I have been a very VERY bad girl…" Amy says giving him a look that he knows all too well as her "fuck me till I can't move" look. And that is exactly what he intends to do._

" _Very well, you know what we do to bad girls in this house Dr. Fowler. Come on, over my knee."_ Sheldon says with both a condescending and excited tone of voice.

Bending over in the sexiest way she knows how Amy lays herself across Sheldon's knees at the edge of the bed. She misses just slightly and all of her work to be sexy flies out the window as she slides off his lap and falls to the floor with a loud thud.

" _Wow, that was HOT,"_ Sheldon says sarcastically smiling and shaking his head.

Amy suddenly bursts into tears and starts sobbing on the floor. Her sexy outfit is now completely ruffled and up around her face.

" _Hey, I was just kidding… what's wrong honey!"_ Sheldon asks urgently

" _I… just wanted…this to be… perfect!"_ Amy says sniffling between each word

" _I've missed you so much these past few weeks and I wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you tonight and now I'm just the clumsy idiot who can even bend over correctly,"_ _Amy_ states blatantly, still sitting with her legs crossed on the floor pouting.

" _Sweetie, nothing is ruined! You fell over that's all. You're still the same gorgeous, sexy, beautiful woman that you were 5 minutes ago. The only difference is that now you are on the floor instead of on my lap where you should be!"_ Sheldon says stroking her hair and trying to get her to stand up.

" _Really?"_ Amy asks looking at Sheldon with puppy dog eyes

" _Of course! Now stand up and let's get back to the business little lady it has been far too long since I gave that perfect posterior of yours a proper jostling_ " Sheldon says still trying to pull her up to him.

" _Or. I could stay right here and show you exactly how much I appreciate you and how understanding you are…"_ Amy says with a deep voice while she crawls towards him sexily.

Unbuckling his pants and licking her lips Amy realizes just how much she has missed being intimate with her husband and vows silently to herself that she would never allow them to fall into that pattern again.

Stroking him until she has him moaning her name Amy is practically torturing Sheldon. Working and kissing and sucking around everywhere but where Sheldon wants her the most.

With one swift motion she takes all of him into her mouth and with a loud pop releases him. This had Sheldon calling out to multiple deities that he doesn't believe in no time. Amy knew how to work him like no other women ever would and that thought alone drove her wild.

" _Oh my Amy…"_ Sheldon calls out as she pops her mouth on him one last time before crawling up and giving Sheldon the most intense kiss he thinks he has ever felt before.

" _Just watch…"_ Amy says standing up and taking off her already soaked panties and throwing them across the room

Straddling his lap till she is positioned in the perfect spot, Amy starts grinding on him his manhood still wet from her mouth and she is practically drenched.

" _Sheldon… Sheldon… SHELDON!"_ Amy is chanting his name mostly under her breath until Sheldon can't take the grinding anymore and uses the hand that was guiding her ample posterior to reposition himself in just a way that the next time Amy ground into him he would be able to enter her in one swift motion.

Having been teased for so long beforehand Sheldon knows that he is going to have to control himself. Biting onto Amy's ample chest that is bouncing in perfect time with the amazing way she is riding him sends her over the edge.

" _FUCK ME,"_ Amy says as she slams herself down on Sheldon and as she climaxes harder than Sheldon has ever seen her before.

" _Are you done?"_ Sheldon asks after giving her a minute to cool down

" _I think so… that was intense"_ Amy says, still fully engulfing off of him inside of her

" _Good. Well, I am not, so hold on little lady cause you're in for a bumpy ride…"_ He says with that Texan twang and the southern charm that drives her wild while flipping her over and repositioning on top of her.

Their night was far from over and Amy knew it right then. She promised herself to never hold out on him like this again… but if this was the end result then who was to say she would keep her promise.

That night Sheldon and Amy showed each other exactly how much they love each other. Sheldon was not going to rest until she had came double the amount he had that night.

" _So_ _much for treating him tonight…"_ Amy thought to herself after her 5th consecutive orgasm of the night in comparison to his two so far… and that wasn't even the half of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been so long since I updated last but with today being to final taping it really got me into my feels and in the mood to write again. Anyway I am already writing the next chapter so that should be up within the week... would you rather this be a long running story like it had been where I upload more frequently or do you think I should end it within the next two chapters?? Leave me a comment... I love reading comments!!!!!**

 **I own nothing...**

Waking up the next morning And remembering all of the night before Amy had Sheldon behind her wrapped as tightly as a cocoon around her body and the ever present morning erection as a reminder of the wonderful time the night before. That was the longest running session they have ever had.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was already 11:30 that morning. Probably acceptable considering the fact that they had not actually gone to sleep until five in the morning from all of their amorous activities the night before.

As Amy felt a squeeze around her midsection she realize she had been unconsciously rubbing what Sheldon calls her best asset on her most favorite part of his body.

"If you don't quit doing that we are never going to leave this bed little lady " Sheldon whispers in her ear adding a growl as he nibbles on her lobe.

"And what if I don't want to leave Dr. Cooper." Amy says seductively turning around in his arms and capturing his lips before he can say anything else.

"Good morning my love" Sheldon greets the love of his life as they break the kiss that seemed to last both a lifetime and a second at the same time.

"Good morning" Amy responds as she gives him one last peck. Going to stand up and start they day at what was now noon she gets yanked back into bed. "It's already so late why don't we just stay in bed and watch Infinity War again?" Sheldon asks obviously just wanting any to be stuck in his arms for the rest of the day.

"Alright I guess but don't forget we have dinner with Leonard and Penny over in their apartment at 7 tonight" Amy adds wrapping her leg around Sheldon's lap and straddling him while sitting perfectly perpendicular on his horizontal form Both hands on his bare chest.

"What are you doing up there little lady?" Sheldon asks cocking his head to the side, raising one eyebrow, and grabbing on to her "perfect rear end."

"Oh nothing" she says as she very nonchalantly rocks forward and captures his lower lip between her teeth teasing him like she knows drives him crazy.

"You are insatiable Dr. Fowler."

"Not that I'm complaining but we went 4 times last night and you were way ahead of me in terms of physical satisfaction. Quite frankly I would be surprised if you could walk after last night…" Sheldon says with a smirk on his face of pure satisfaction with himself.

"I actually am extremely hungry… you really did give it to me WELL last night didn't you?" She says with that same smirk and raised eyebrow back to him.

"Now that you say something I am quite hungry we worked up quite the appetite last night didn't we my sweet vixen" he says placing the smallest of kisses on her chest then up her shoulder and neck and onto her face and finally landing onto her lips for a quick peck.

"I have an idea…" Amy says with that look that Sheldon knows all too well as she rolls of of him and grabs her cell phone to order a pizza.

She is up to something that is not very G rated. In fact he would be shocked if this master plan of hers was even close to rated PG-13. And he was perfectly fine with it….


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter but I just wanted to go ahead and post the next little bit I had!! Enjoy!!!**

"I'm going to order a pizza. What do you want from our pizza place? "Amy says with a spoke on her face.

"Let's just get a large pepperoni pizza that'll be plenty for both of us."

Sheldon agree is still a little confused as to what Amy's idea is in the first place.

Getting off of the phone 10 minutes later Amy rolls back over to Sheldon placing her face on his chest and playing with his chest hair.

"Ok so my idea…"

"Yes I've been wondering when that idea was going to reappear." Sheldon says smiling down at his beautiful wife and placing a little kiss on the top of her head.

Sitting up to face him she tries to acquire all of the confidence that she can and just blatantly says… "The pizza will be here in 20 minutes. You have 20 minutes to make me cum as many times as you can. You can use whatever you want and do whatever you want to me. But once that pizza comes we have to stop no matter what."

A little slack jawed her husband just nods his head and goes to work on her mouth. Kissing her with all of the fever of the first time. We will never know how he got so lucky to get someone as patient as loving as Amy Farrah Fowler.

"What do you mean we have to stop once the pizza gets here. Do you mean we can't continue after we eat?" Sheldon says feeling a little disheartened knowing he would love to take his time on his beautiful wife.

"No I just mean that no matter what is happening I am so hungry that one is that pizza gets here I'm stopping and I am eating. After we eat is all up to you. But you better hurry your time is running out you only have 18 minutes left" Amy says with a wink

"Oh I'll get right on that man" Sheldon says with as he lowers his head to her womanhood

He knows her. He knows her body her mind her soul. But most of all he knows how to please her. How to pleasure her. He had learned that on their first night together. So this challenge from her would be nothing short of a pop quiz in science class. And he always love pop quizzes. They show the difference between memorization and genuine skill.

Amy knew she was in for it. He knew her body better than she knew her body. He had her arriving and screaming within the first 30 seconds of being between her legs.

Coming up for air a mere five minutes in Sheldon looks at Amy's flushed face and tangled hair and just says "how many am I up to? I lost count after five."

Exhausted Amy looks up at him smile's and just hold up the number seven. Then flops back down onto the pillow exhausted and fully satisfied.

"I wonder if we can get into the double digits we have how many minutes left?"

Sheldon asks Amy with the slightest bit of arrogance in his tone. Warranted arrogance but still arrogance

"They said the pizza would be here at around 1:05. Right now it is 12:52

So you have about 13 more minutes give or take a few. but Sheldon I'm getting really tired and a little sore so maybe we just chalk it up to you are amazing and I can't take it."

Amy says with a whimper. She doesn't know if she can take much more of this.

"Oh no little lady. You got yourself into this one. And I never leave a challenge half done . You have 13 more minutes just lay back and relax and enjoy" Sheldon says kissing his way upper body and placing his manhood onto her heat.

"But for real Amy I'm going to need consent before I do anything else. " Sheldon says with that serious look in his eye.

"Oh Sheldon of course I consent to you"

"Perfect"

Sheldon says as he slips into her body inch by inch making her scream a little louder each inch. 8 down two to go with 10 more minutes to spare

Pounding into her Sheldon lost track of both time and her orgasm count and was just relishing in the beauty and perfection that was his wife. He was so close and right as she had finished her third consecutive orgasm in the last three minutes they both heard a knock on the door.

Stopping completely and making direct eye contact Amy just yells "pizzas here" and rolls over off of Sheldon to go get the door.

"AMY!!!" Sheldon says in a whisper scream not trying to have the pizza man hear them.

"What Sheldon pizza is here that was the rule, whatever we start has to end once the pizza gets here."

Poor Sheldon is left with his ever present ridiculously close to completion penis sticking straight up from his body.

As Amy stands up to get her robe on and get the door. She walks two steps and almost completely falls over, grabbing the dresser for support. She pushes herself back and sits on the bed and stares at Sheldon in awe.

"What did you do to me. I genuinely cannot walk. "

Still a little angry about her abandoning him like that for pizza he stands up puts his robe on over his painfully hard erection and gets the door leaving her sitting on their bed with nowhere to go.

Coming back close to three minutes later Sheldon just stares at her.

"Can you really not walk or are you just playing with me?" He asks are in awe

"No Sheldon I believe it was you playing with me they got us in the situation.Now give me some of that pizza"

" I believe that you said after you ate was my turn to do whatever I wanted. Seeing as though you left me in this current state. I plan to do the same to you." Sheldon says with an evil smirk on his face

"What do you mean Sheldon "

"What I mean is for the next few hours anytime you would like to orgasm you have to ask me first. And I am certainly not going to make it easy for you. But first finish that pizza so I can get rid of this" He says holding a slice in one hand and his painfully hard erection in the other.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Sheldon?"

"What I mean is for the next few hours anytime you would like to orgasm you have to ask me first. And I am certainly not going to make it easy for you. But first finish that pizza so I can get rid of this" He says holding a slice in one hand and his painfully hard erection in the other.

Finishing her pizza and glancing up at Sheldon, who looked at her with so much want in his eyes it almost made Amy cry, she put her plate down on The bedside table and grabbed her phone. 1:30 they still had 5 hours till they needed to get ready to go across the hall for dinner. What Sheldon has said earlier made her both terrified and exhilarated.

"Sheldon… what did you mean earlier?"

Amy asks with a little tremble in her voice.

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, right before I tried to get the pizza. You said something about how it was my turn."

"Ohh of course well I had an idea similar to yours from a little earlier… I read it in that book that Leonard and Penny bought me. Orgasm control…" He states as plainly as saying he wanted a glass of water or pepperoni on his pizza.

"What does that mean though" Amy questions getting a bit frustrated with the man that had just given her a total of 13.5 orgasms in under a half hour

"It simply means that right before you are about to go over the edge you have to ask for my permission to continue and if I agree then you go along with your orgasm if not then whatever stimulation will stop until you believe you can control yourself."

Sheldon again stated as though it was his usual morning conversation.

"Ok I think I understand… your need for closure is definitely going to work in my favor here." She says with a smirk, laying back into the pillow

As Sheldon moves the pizza boxes back into the kitchen taking all of the dirty dishes with him he started to think of all of the many ways to tease Amy… not torture but pretty close to it.

Returning to the bedroom to find a completely naked Amy laying on top of the sheets playing best fiends on her iPad it takes everything Sheldon has not to rip the iPad out of her hands and take her right then and there.

"God you're sexy" Sheldon says leaning up against the doorframe.

With wide eyes Amy looks over at Sheldon in only his bathrobe. She has never heard him talk like that.

"Has all of the sex we've had in the last 24 hours turned you from a nerdy physicist to a sex god?"

"No now I'm just a nerdy sex god physicist !!"

"Get over here my sexy Albert Einstein"

Amy begs with open arms

"So do you consent to trying that experiment"

"The orgasm control one? Of course as I said your need for closure is going to take over far before my need to orgasm"

" I wouldn't be so sure about that my love. I am a very stubborn man"

"Oh trust me I know" Amy says as they lock lips in an intense makeout session that instantly gets Sheldon back to where he was before they started eating. Reminding him of all of his feelings of want and need for Amy but also the anger he felt when she just jumped off and went to go get the pizza.

Flipping them over so Amy was on top Sheldon released her from his lips to reveal a thoroughly confused Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper.

"I thought…" She says in confiscation before she is interrupted by her husband.

"Yes the orgasm control has started however, you left me with this earlier" he says bucking up onto her almost accidentally going inside of her " so our first order of business will be to subside this the only way I know how other than self abuse and because I'm not even close to done teasing you after I'm done with this. I'm going to wear a condom so I can have a clean workstation to thoroughly control your orgasms little lady…"

Once Amy gives the go ahead with her eyes Sheldon launches himself into her with such passion and need she almost orgasms immediately. Picking a steady pace Sheldon is very happy with the way this is turning out. Bouncing her up and down on him. Controlling her only by holding onto her round rear end and seeing her face contort in all of the lovely ways that he knows oh so well he shifts her slightly forward knowing exactly what that is going to do and thrusts upward into her with such force it makes her beg immediately.

"Oh. Sheldon. Please. Please. Can I cum. Please. Please" she begs out of breathe and still bouncing

Sheldon stops all movement from the both of them. He is pretty sure it was harder for him than for her but after her comment about his need for closure he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Tell me when you are ready" he states and look up at her with a wide smile

"That was not fun. Not fun at all." Amy scowls back at him.

"But I've read that if you do this the orgasm at the end is like 25 orgasms at once. It's supposed to be well worth the anger."

"Fine. I'm ready." Amy says bracing herself

Going immediately back into it Sheldon can feel himself about to burst. Any second he knows it coming and Amy can tell to. She silently leans forward and takes his bottom lip between her teeth. A trick she's picked up over the years that she knows drives him up the walls. Pulling away from him slightly but not letting go of his lip she bounces even harder.

"Cum for me Dr. Cooper"

That is his undoing.


End file.
